preyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Little Bird Told Me
A Little Bird Told Me is a story objective in the Prey (2017) DLC, Mooncrash. It is only accessible when playing as Joan Winslow, and can only be unlocked for completion after escaping Pytheas with her via the Shuttle at least once. Overview I don't know how it happened. I was working with Brian. We were moving a slab of lunar rock we'd just cut when the loader lost traction - the gears slipped. It's my fault. The machines are my responsibility. Brian got caught under the rock. He's hurt because of me, and now this whole place is going to hell. finding the memory marker Dr. Mizuki keeps putting me off, but I don't trust him. I'm not leaving until I find out what happened to Brian. checking Ken Mizuki's e-mails Mizuki lied to me. He turned Brian over to those freaks in the lab. God, I don't even want to think what they've done to him. I won't let them get away with this. finding Brian Chung I'll never forgive myself. They destroyed him. Turned him into some kind of monster. Objectives *Find the memory marker *Search Dr. Mizuki's office for what happened to Brian Chung *Find Brian Chung *Destroy Brian Chung's Phantom *Search Brian Chung's remains *Search Brian Chung's room for any personal effects or final words *Finish Brian Chung's last scuplture Walkthrough The first step is accessing Ken Mizuki's office in the Crew Annex. Usually the door is either sealed with a keycard (Which you can use a security terminal to track the location of), or will be broken (Fortunately, Joan is capable of repairing doors, provided you have sufficient repair skill). In the event you cannot access the room because of either the keycard being grabbed by another character who later escaped or because you lack the skill to repair the door respectively, you can get in through a maintenance panel in the adjacent office. After the memory marker is activated, Joan is observed lodging her wrench in Ken Mizuki's head, before looking around in shock at what she just did and pulling it back out. The player will be tasked with searching his office for information on Brian Chung. There will be Neuromods on the desk, as well as some under the table behind the desk. They will be obscured by some boxes, and also have a note on them. Move these boxes aside to discover another note, which contains the password for Ken's terminal at the desk. Read the e-mails to unlock the next objective. You will be prompted to find Brian Chung after reading Ken's e-mail. To do this, access a security terminal and set it to track Brian Chung. He is found in the Moonworks tab of the Staff section. Tracking him via security terminal will lead you to the Typhon Containment area in Pytheas Labs. A Phantom in there will be revealed to be Brian. Be careful in this area at first, as there will usually be a Telepath lurking in the containment area, with numerous unidentified Mind-Controlled Humans as well. Dispatch them as you see fit. However, you will not be able to get to Brian's Phantom just yet, as it will be enclosed in one of the containment cells. If you have a Psychoscope, this is a good opportunity to freely scan some of the Typhon for more psionic aptitudes, including a Weaver and Nightmare. Once done with the scanning and/or Telepath, proceed to the terminal at the observation window overlooking the area, and open the containment cells through the use of that (Brian's cell is block A). This will release Brian's phantom, as well as some other phantoms too, so be ready for a fight. Use your Summon Turret ability, if necessary. Once Brian's Phantom is destroyed, you will be prompted to search his remains. Doing so will result in finding a to-do list for himself mentioning a present for Joan, as well as a keycard to Habitation Modules 25 - 32 in the Crew Annex, which is where you must go next. Once you're in Habitation Modules 25 - 32, there is a bird statue sitting on the desk by the workstation, also on top of a note, with a transcribe next to it. The former is a note to Joan, while the latter plays a message from her. The workstation has a single e-mail draft from Brian to his mother. After retrieving the statue and the memoirs, you will be directed to the tram station in Moonworks. There is a sculpture of Joan's upper body with an arm raised near to the entrance of it. Interact with it to attach the bird statue to the sculpture Joan's arm (Requires Repair I minimum), and this in turn will conclude the story objective. Category:Prey: Mooncrash Objectives Category:Prey: Mooncrash Story Objectives